


It's Hard Being an Innocent Bystander

by RealityBeatsEverything (RauryPori)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blake avoiding Superhero/Supervillain Tropes, Blake had enough of superhero/supervillain shit, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RauryPori/pseuds/RealityBeatsEverything
Summary: Superheroes and Supervillains exists in Remnant. The superheroes tries their best to fight and bring peace by defeating their Supervillain counterparts.orBlake is having none of this Superheroes and Supervillains shenanigans. Blake TRIES to avoids every possible cliche/trope regarding Superheroes and Supervillains. Will she succeed or not?Crackfic of RWBY x Superheroes and Supervillains





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of me reading a very well written fanfic of Lena Luthor (Supergirl) becoming the Evil Overlord by following the Evil Overlord list. I love the fic so much that I ended up reading the list and cackled at everything about it. Now I present to you the RWBY version but with the Innocent Bystander List of To Do's and Avoid. This is pure Crack and shenanigans so don't take things seriously. No, seriously. DON'T. Updates are made whenever I could manage.

**_I will not become a scientist—particularly not to do with chemistry or biology. They all either become superheroes become supervillains or get killed by the new supervillain as he trashes his lab (thereby showing that he is dangerous)._ **

 

             “Are you sure about this sweetie? Your professors told us that you have the talent for science.” Asked Ghira to his daughter while holding into the admission papers his daughter had given him. Not that he didn’t expect her to choose to major in literature, her expanding collection of books says otherwise. It’s just his daughter is very intelligent and could probably go for being a lawyer or a doctor. Regardless he will support his daughter’s decision, that’s what a parent ought to do.

 

             “Then she would probably keep her nose under a book for the rest of her life. She’d come back eventually and you know that.” Kali looked at his husband from across the table, enjoying her tea. “Do what you want sweetie. Your father and I will always support you. Just always remember that you’re still the heir and next in line as the chieftain of the island.” She reminded her daughter.

 

             “Of course mom. I’d always remember.” Blake nodded her head in agreement. She’s just happy that her parents are very much supportive as always. She could go out on her own and do what she want before she eventually have to go back and inherit the position from her father.

 

             “Very well then. So, I’ve noticed that fellow Adam is not anywhere near you for quite some time. Care to explain why? Not that I approve of him, I’m just happy not to see his presence anywhere near you.” Ghira’s face openly showed disapproval at the mention of the man named Adam. His brows furrowed with dislike.

 

             “Oh, I broke up with him a week ago.” Blake’s mouth thinned and her face scrunched with the memory. Months ago she noticed that something was wrong with Adam but she dismissed them as his usual bullheadedness and a case of emotional breakdown when things aren’t going according to plan.

 

_‘Why did I date such an emotional man-child with an obvious case of DID, again? Oh, yeah, he’s handsome. The only reason I put up with him. Good thing I broke up with him when he’s totally Supervillain-material.’_

             Blake shivered at the thought and shook her head to clear out the unwanted thoughts. She saw the signs of Adam walking into the path of destruction, into her defence she tried to help him but the man was already a lost cause. On the other hand her other friend seems to be hiding a secret. She’d been cancelling on her every now and then.

 

**_If an acquaintance of yours seems to disappear every time the Hero puts in an appearance, rub some of those brain cells together and see what comes up._ **

 

             “Oh, good.” Ghira nodded his head in satisfaction, glad to hear that the man is no longer associated to his daughter. “By the way, have any of you heard about the vigilante roaming around the island? They said that vigilante is helping with criminals but I doubt we need someone like that roaming around our island. Superhero business tends to escalate criminal activities.” Superheroes helps solve problems but there are times that they cause the problems themselves.

 

_‘Vigilantes or not, I’m leaving menagerie before my ex-boyfriend fully turns into a supervillain or before I discover that my best friend was actually the vigilante.’_

             “Good luck with that, Dad.” Blake pushed the problem to his father because technically it’s his problem as the chieftain of Menagerie and their police force.

 

             “I’m packing my bags if you need me. I’m also having lunch with Ilia later.” Blake excused herself as she walked back to her room. She was busy packing when she heard a loud explosion. A guard ran inside her room in a hurry, the guard checked her for any injuries.

 

             “Ma’am an explosion happened in the pier and your father has ordered us to keep you in here before going to the scene to inspect.”

 

              “Okay, I’d tell Ilia that I need to cancel our lunch.” Blake took her phone and a text from Ilia was already there. Sent about five minutes earlier. She must have missed it.

 

To: Blake

From: Ilia

Blake I’m sorry but I need to cancel on lunch. I got something important to do. I’d make up to you next time.

 

               Blake replied with an OK and that they could reschedule their lunch some other time. She pocketed her phone before turning back to her remaining unpacked clothes. The guard turned back to guard her door. Another loud explosion happened and she turned to the direction of the explosion.

 

               “Guard, you said earlier that Dad went to check right?” Blake called back the guard and the guard nodded in response. “He took some guards with him?” another nod. She sighed in relief, the guards would probably keep him safe.

 

               “The Chief would be safe, ma’am don’t worry. I’ve also heard that the vigilante was already in the scene when the explosion started.”

 

               “I see.” Blake turned back to her language.

 

To: Ilia

From: Blake

An explosion happen in the pier and my dad went out to check. You don’t happen to be near the pier when that happen right?PS. lunch tomorrow?

 

To: Blake

From: Ilia

No.

PS.Yes I’m up for lunch tomorrow, probably.

 

To: Ilia

From: Blake

Okay.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_If you're riding on public transport and one of the (Insert Evil Organization here) board your train or bus, get out immediately and wait for the next one. Especially if they're in their street clothes._ **

 

               Blake finally arrived in Mistral. Her luggage just below her feet. She looked at the paper containing the information about her school. Picking up the bag, she followed the directions written on the paper. She was about to ride the bus when she noticed a tall and lean man wearing a brown coat. His hair pulled into a poinytail but it oddly resembles a scorpion’s tail. Blake gawked at the man before taking a step back. She took out her scroll and searched for a particular supervillain that was being hunted by the Vacuo Police.

 

               _‘Nope. I’m not getting on that bus. Not with Mr. Psychopathic Scorpion as one of the passengers.’_ Blake compared the man a few meters away from her to the picture of the supervillain in his all glorious scorpion themed suit with the familiar scorpion ponytail in view. The man just killed dozens of people a few weeks ago and she’s not planning to add into his body count.

 

               “Excuse me, what’s the timetable for the next bus?” she asked the person beside her. Once she got her answer she made her way towards the benches and sat down. Waiting for the next bus. The man stared at her weirdly for not riding the bus. He didn’t bother asking and boarded the bus.

 

**_If you come across a body, do not walk slowly in the direction of a suspicious noise, or stand above the body in a stunned state of shock. Instead, call the police on your cell phone._ **

 

 

               Blake always walks pass an alley just a few blocks away from her apartment. She always tries to pass as quick as she could every time because spooky and dark alleys are magnet for trouble and she doesn’t want any trouble.

 

               She’s been here in Mistral for four months and having a good time despite the usual superhero versus the supervillain that is mostly happening every now and then. Each city has their own superheroes and supervillains something that everyone has come to accept ever since powers called semblance showed in certain individuals in the face of Remnant. Special academies for heroes has been built and the League of Heroes has been doing their best to put things into order. Blake bets that the supervillains has their own counterpart of the association.

 

               “I should have went shopping when I got the chance. I missed the sale for canned tuna.” Grumbled Blake as she moped about the tuna she lost. She forgot to restock her fridge due to the upcoming exam. Suddenly the sound of something crashing in the alley caught her attention. Blake stopped on her heels and turned at the source of the noise, the inconspicuous alley. Rolling her eyes, Blake took a few steps away from the alley and picked up her scroll. Hitting the speed dial number 2, the police. Her parents are obviously the speed dial number 1.

 

               “Hello officer, something just fell off somewhere in an alley here in 21st street Block 2. I’m not sure if that fell from the roof or just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. No, officer. I’m not going anywhere near that thing, body, or whatever that is. I’d leave this to the professionals. Thank you.” Blake turned off her scroll and ignored whatever that is that is lying in the dark alley. Heading back to her apartment. She also ignored the sound of somebody or something else landing in the alley. She heard a voices whispering to one another. She doesn’t want to hear anything but the additional pair of ears that she have is clearly not cooperating.

 

               _‘I don’t care whoever that monkey they are chasing but please don’t break into a fight before I get into my apartment. I’d rather be studying for my exam, thank you.’_


End file.
